1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to lighting devices and more particularly to wearable lighting devices.
2. Related Art
Various types of lighting devices may be used to illuminate areas of interest. For example, portable lighting devices are often used by law enforcement, military personnel, emergency/medical personnel, divers, hikers, search/rescue teams, and other users.
However, many existing portable lighting devices are cumbersome to use, especially in urgent circumstances. For example, flashlights require a user to dedicate one hand to holding and pointing the flashlight in order to provide illumination. As a result, flashlights encumber the user and are especially difficult to handle when the user desires to simultaneously perform other activities such as operating a weapon or other equipment, providing hand or arm signals, taking offensive or defensive actions, or other activities. Indeed, certain flashlights may require the user to hold the flashlight in one hand and operate a switch of the flashlight with the other hand. In such cases, both of the user's hands may be at least temporarily occupied by the flashlight and are thus not available to perform other activities.
Headlamps are another type of portable lighting device. Although headlamps need not be held in the user's hand, they may still be cumbersome to wear and may require time to locate and install on the user's head. Such implementations may be inconvenient and impractical when illumination is needed quickly and unexpectedly. Moreover, headlamps may still require the user to use one or more hands to operate a switch during use.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved lighting device that overcomes one or more of the deficiencies discussed above.